


In 10 years time

by Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Essays, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit/pseuds/Im_depressed_so_i_get_lit
Summary: My attempt at continuing Maeve's essay
Kudos: 5





	In 10 years time

**Author's Note:**

> Maeve's essay had hit me hard and I always wondered how it ended. I tried to finish it but well, Maeve's writing is beautiful and i couldn't capture it quite well. If anyone has anything i can add/change/omit etc...hit me up in the comments

_In ten years' time, I want to live in a house full of big windows, large enough to have a kitchen table with four chairs, but not too roomy to ever feel the depth of my aloneness. Because i'll probably be alone. But I think aloneness won't feel so all-consuming with windows that protect me from the world but still let me watch it._

_My own little bubble, my safe haven where i could pretend that the hollow feeling in my chest threatning to take over doesn't exist. Where i could pretend that the heart-wrenching ache is going to fade away with a few books. I'll be holding Virginia Woolf's ''a room of one's own'' and the only thing i would be able to think about is : how fitting._

_Once, a wise friend told me :_ “One day, you’re gonna meet someone who appreciates you for who you are. I mean, there are seven billion people on the planet. I know one of them is gonna climb up on a moon for you.”

_I doubted their words then i would be doubting them until then because maybe, just maybe, there's something fundamently wrong with me, that maybe I don't even deserve a basic form of love._

_I will be lonely. But i won't be sad. Why would I, when that only means that there's one less person to disappoint me ? So i will be doing what i do best. Swimming in the vast ocean of literature, hanging out with Shakespare, debating with George Eliot and having a lovely tea party with Sylvia Plath, Jane Austen, Jhumpa Lahiri discussing the finer points of feminist literature. I would still be able to debate the inherent the difference between existentialism and transcendentalism explaining why Sartr is the prominent voice of the former and the latter was barely remembered as a philosophical movement._

_In ten years' time, i would be alone but it's fine. I'm used to it._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is so rushed because i literally had no idea how to finsh


End file.
